


on this specifically bright night , my heart was beating faster ( but you are not there to laugh at me )

by creker_theboyz



Category: Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hinted Character Death, Red Velvet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creker_theboyz/pseuds/creker_theboyz
Summary: sooyoung thinks of what seulgi and her could have been, but never can anymore on a star studded night that played a haunting melodybased on red velvet’s moonlight melody





	on this specifically bright night , my heart was beating faster ( but you are not there to laugh at me )

**Author's Note:**

> oof....this is the first story ive ever published online . yes . constructive criticism and feedback is very much appreciated <33333

_i was afraid that you_  
_were going to find out_  
_how i feel_

sooyoung finds herself falling for seulgi, during a warm summer night, laying on a yellow mat on top of sooyoung’s roof. she remembered sitting up and leaning against the roof, brick digging into her back as she looked over to where the older girl was seated, hair fluttering softly in the breeze, flowing softly around her face as she gazed up to the star studded sky. sooyoung looks at the girl’s pretty hands, soft and delicate, and wondered whether her hand would fit in hers. sooyoung held her tongue so the three simple words wouldn’t escape from her mouth. she keeps her hands to herself, yet her heart had already made its escapade to seulgi

_suddenly i hear from somewhere_  
_the sound of a bell rings in my ears_

sooyoung recalls how their choir teacher would often praise seulgi’s nightingale-like vocals, soft, soothing and delicate. seulgi’s voice wasn’t as clear as teacher taeyeon, nor as strong as upperclassman seungwan, but her voice was unique, and reminded sooyoung of soft tinkling bells and warm tea. 

_is it moonlight_  
_it was shining upon us_

sooyoung reminisces on how seulgi seemed, to illuminate during the night, face glowing eternally and her soul as bright as a ray of light. sooyoung recalls fondly the memory of her and the older girl sitting side by side during a winter night, the ground covered with a thick layer of the purest, freshest snow, dusting seulgi’s cheeks a beautiful shade of scarlet and sooyoung’s own cheeks as well. she smiles as she remembers how seulgi seemed to make the lights brighter and the weather a little bit less cold. 

_it was silently looking at us_  
_did it want to say something_

sooyoung is reminded of seulgi when she looks up at the night sky. she remembers how the older girl adored the night sky, studded with stars and twinkling like something out of a fairytale. now sooyoung looks up to the sky and thinks of a girl with the sun in her smile and the stars in her eyes. 

_we hadn’t heard it before then_  
_an unforgettable moonlight melody_

_”i made this song for you!”_ seulgi said excitedly, handling over a cd that simply said _’sooyoungie’_ on top with a bright blue marker. sooyoung had listened to the song almost immediately, plugging her earphones in as seulgi’s soft melodic voice flowed in her ears like a gentle stream. she still listened to the song everyday, even now, when the skies are dark and it’s rainy outside, it never fails to bring her mood up.

sooyoung bitterly thinks of all those times she was going to tell seulgi that her world revolves around her, that stars were born in her eyes and music was created from her lips and love was made for her. she had always shut her mouth, scared to say a thing. it’s all quite a little too late now, she regrets it, every passing day. 

_so i closed the window in vain_  
_suddenly i would remember and_  
_laugh alone_

sooyoung comes across a photograph of her and seulgi, grinning from ear to ear as their faces and bodies were covered in paint. it was a fond memory, full of love and laughter and a happy seulgi. and if seulgi was happy, no doubt sooyoung was, too. she laughs aloud, thinking about how silly seulgi had been spilling paint all over herself and brushing it off simply. sooyoung places the photograph carefully on the dressing table.

_do you remember how it sang for us_  
_and blessed us_

sooyoung pondered whether seulgi was thinking of her whenever sooyoung thought about her, eventhough she knew fully well seulgi was far, far away. sooyoung’s growing older now, and she’s afraid that she’ll forget seulgi’s warm hazel eyes, soft smooth skin, rosy red lips and seulgi’s sweet, soothing voice when she told sooyoung she loved her. _“i love you”_ were the last words sooyoung heard coming from the girl she had loved all her life, and sooyoung felt something inside her break.

_out of many stars_  
_it was speficially big and bright_

_”see that star, sooyoungie? all the ones there that looks like a pan? that’s big dipper”_ seulgi would excitedly point out, eyes sparkling bright as she pointed each star out to sooyoung, each constellation and each twinkling ball of gas. sooyoung would always indulge in her. she could never resist being on the receiving end of seulgi’s eyes and smiles. _”but you know, those two stars over there? looking like they’re hand in hand? that’s you and i, but in the sky”_ seulgi quietly continued, hand grasping sooyoung’s. _“i hope we’ll stay like that forever.”_ sooyoung whispered back, squeezing the other girl’s hand tightly in response. seulgi turned to her, eyes scrunched into half moons as she promised that sooyoung had her heart. _”you lied seulgi.”_ sooyoung thinks now, heart clenching as she looks up to the sky. _“but i forgive you, i always do.”_ sooyoung adds as she sees two stars, just like that night with seulgi, hand in hand in the star studded sky.

_it was silently in the same place_  
_every day_  
_even when i try to listen_

sooyoung goes outside on her balcony, leaning against the rail as she looked up to the sky, sending her love and her heart up to her lover. she desperately thinks of how seulgi was still beautiful with pale, sunken cheeks, still as ethereal as when she could still walk and didn’t need to stay in the hospital for weeks straight. a single tear falls down sooyoung’s cheek as she held her head high.

_i couldn’t hear it again_  
_my precious unforgettable_  
_moonlight melody_

the sky never looked the same ever since seulgi left sooyoung alone forever. the stars seemed dimmer, the days darker, the weather colder and sooyoung is left on her own, heart and mind full of a girl who’s gone forever and far away from sooyoung’s grasp. but sooyoung still listens to the now beaten up cd seulgi made for her, and when she closes her eyes and feel her lover’s voice, she could almost feel seulgi’s embrace. and sooyoung still smiles and braves the day, for she knows seulgi is looking over her and she knows seulgi still has her heart, and seulgi’s hers.


End file.
